<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Acostumbrándose a ello by SonneKa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935765">Acostumbrándose a ello</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonneKa/pseuds/SonneKa'>SonneKa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silencios del corazón [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(qué clase de sentido del humor tengo? ahre), Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Traducción, de un fanfic mío igual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonneKa/pseuds/SonneKa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amor era una palabra fuerte, ambos lo sabían. Sin embargo, Hinata siempre le recordaba a su novio que lo amaba. Si el amor de alguien era suficiente para hacer que Komaeda fuera feliz, entonces con mucho gusto sería él quien cumpliera su deseo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silencios del corazón [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Acostumbrándose a ello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este oneshot fue publicado originalmente en 2016, durante la primera KomaHina Secret Exchange :'3 </p>
<p>Casi me olvidaba de qué iba, fue interesante retomarlo~</p>
<p>El original está en mi perfil, bajo el nombre de <i>Getting used to it</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si ya era de día, Hinata no tenía idea. Los párpados le pesaban y sus músculos se sentían demasiado débiles como para moverse, pues sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas mientras enterraba la cara cada vez más en la almohada. Seguía cansado, después de todo, no era como si hubiera podido dormir del todo bien...</p>
<p>Compartir cama con su novio, Komaeda, sonaba como una idea genial en un principio. Incluso si durante las primeras noches recordaba sentirse muy avergonzado, se había vuelto una rutina agradable. Quedarse dormido con la calidez de Komaeda abrazándolo y descansando sobre su pecho, no había nada más hermoso que eso. Sin embargo, no todas las noches eran así de pacíficas.</p>
<p>Komaeda se movía muchísimo mientras dormía. De atrás para adelante, de izquierda a derecha, de cualquier forma posible. Y era inevitable para Hinata despertarse cuando las sábanas "desaparecían" de su lado y comenzaba a sentir frío. Obviamente, Komaeda era quien estaba completamente enrollado en ellas.</p>
<p>Sí, podía ser divertido a veces, pero, con el invierno acercándose, las noches de Hinata comenzaron a convertirse en una pesadilla.</p>
<p>Pero no podía culpar a Komaeda, tampoco quería hacerlo. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que su novio había dejado de maltratarse a sí mismo, su autoestima estaba mejorando de a poco, y que Hinata le fuera a decir que por su culpa no dormía bien...</p>
<p>Definitivamente no podía hacer eso. Estaría bien si simplemente se acostumbraba a ello.</p>
<p>Debía admitir, había cosas peores. Tener solo algunos problemas para dormir no era tan malo, absolutamente nada en comparación con todas las cosas que ambos habían hecho en el pasado...</p>
<p>Hablando de Roma, la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente; rayos de sol entrando también. Y Hinata, quien todavía estaba tratando de convencerse que tenía derecho a seguir durmiendo, sabía que solo una persona entraría al cuarto.</p>
<p>Su cuarto. Su cabaña... Estaban de vuelta en la verdadera Isla Jabberwock.</p>
<p>—¡Hinata-kun! ¡El desayuno está listo!</p>
<p>Era imposible ignorar la voz de Komaeda en la mañana, tan empalagosa, siempre lista para despertarlo en las mañanas.</p>
<p>Komaeda era el tipo de persona que prefería levantarse temprano, e incluso solía ayudar a preparar el desayuno ya que no era tan terrible cocinando. Bueno, en realidad, era un desastre en la cocina, pero tenía intenciones de mejorar, esa era la razón por la cual al menos quería ayudar con el desayuno. Porque, sí, podía dormir a la perfección y su energía estaba al punto máximo cada mañana, a diferencia de Hinata.</p>
<p>—Ey, ¿siquiera estás escuchando? —Komaeda insistió.</p>
<p>—Quiero dormir...</p>
<p>El humor de Hinata no era el mejor en las mañanas, menos en esas condiciones...</p>
<p>Durante la noche anterior, se despertó tres veces seguidas para poder poner las sábanas de nuevo en su lugar. Hasta la voz animada de Komaeda era algo molesta cuando estaba así de dormido, sin importar cuánto lo <em>amaba</em>...</p>
<p>Amor era una palabra fuerte, ambos lo sabían. Sin embargo, Hinata siempre le recordaba a su novio que lo amaba. Si el amor de alguien era suficiente para hacer que Komaeda fuera feliz, entonces con mucho gusto sería él quien cumpliera su deseo.</p>
<p>Incluso si sonaba como una propuesta vacía, Hinata de verdad que no podía negar sus sentimientos. No podía olvidar todo lo que Komaeda había hecho, pero pudo perdonarlo y darle una nueva oportunidad, la chance de verdaderamente ser la persona que vio cuando se despertó por primera vez en la isla del NEO World.</p>
<p>Y estaban dando lo mejor de ellos mismos para hacer de su relación una felizmente renovada. No más lágrimas, no más disculpas. El pasado estaba en el pasado, los recuerdos eran simplemente eso: recuerdos; pero su amor era aquí y ahora, y tenían que tomar todo lo que pudieran de él.</p>
<p>No obstante, para Hinata era bastante difícil tener pensamientos felices y encantadores cuando su novio era tan persistente a la hora de levantarlo. No era como si estuviera siendo una verdadera molestia, en realidad, Komaeda siquiera se había movido de la puerta, su voz era tan silenciosa como un suspiro. De todas formas, ser tan sereno solo dormía aún más a Hinata, y el albino parecía haberse dado cuenta de esto.</p>
<p>Cruzó los dedos bajo la almohada, rogando que su novio lo entendiese y se fuera del cuarto inmediatamente. Estaría bien si al menos pudiera levantarse y desayunar, pero su cuerpo no quería moverse.</p>
<p>—¿Sabes, Hinata-kun...? —De repente, la voz de Komaeda cambió a un tono un poco más serio, Hinata no pudo evitar contener la respiración.</p>
<p>Sí, no se rendiría tan fácilmente...</p>
<p>Con los ojos todavía cerrados, y su cara presionada contra la almohada, la audición de Hinata se agudizó. La puerta se cerró y los pasos lentos de Komaeda colmaron el aparente silencio de la habitación.</p>
<p>—No pensaba que me harías hacer <em>esto</em> de nuevo.... —Komaeda rio entre dientes, acercándose a la cama.</p>
<p>—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó, apenas se oía a sí mismo. Hinata podía tener todos los talentos del mundo ahora, pero su cerebro parecía apagado y no podía leer entre líneas lo que Komaeda le estaba diciendo.</p>
<p>—Supongo que si no quieres levantarte, tendré que recurrir al Plan B.</p>
<p>Oh, sí,<em> ese</em> plan. El bendito Plan B. Hinata gruñó, su cara se mantenía presionada en la almohada.</p>
<p>—No te atreverías. —Su voz se ahora oía ronca.</p>
<p>—Y quiero recordarte, como siempre, que ahora poseo una mano mecánica. Sabes que <em>eso</em> puede ser doloroso. —Hinata podía presentir que Komaeda estaba sonriendo, su risa se hizo más fuerte y, debía admitir, era un poco aterrador.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maldición...</em>
</p>
<p>—Komaeda, yo... Me levantaré en un momento, lo prometo... —rogó Hinata. Seguía realmente cansado, y Komaeda ya se hallaba justo a su lado. De verdad podía sentirlo.</p>
<p>—Demasiado tarde, ya te llamé demasiadas veces.</p>
<p>Y entonces, Hinata ni siquiera tuvo tiempo suficiente para pensarlo. Las manos de Komaeda se acercaron con rapidez, de ninguna manera podría zafarse de <em>eso</em>. Se posicionó sobre Hinata, ambas piernas a cada lado de él, así no podría escaparse de ninguna manera.</p>
<p>Aunque ni siquiera estaba planeando moverse, no tenía otra opción más que darse la vuelta para encarar a Komaeda. De verdad sonreía, como lo suponía, mientras estaba sentado en su regazo. Sus dedos se movían ansiosos, como si estuviera a punto de hacer una maldad.</p>
<p>—Por favor... K-Komaeda...</p>
<p>Pero era demasiado tarde para cualquier tipo de plegaria, Komaeda ya había llevado sus manos al estómago de Hinata y...</p>
<p>Este último comenzó a reírse, estalló de risa, retorciéndose y deseoso de poder escapar de allí. No era como si Komaeda fuera más fuerte que él, pero se aprovechó de su única debilidad en esos momentos:</p>
<p>Las cosquillas.</p>
<p>Cada día que Hinata no quería levantarse, Komaeda no dudaba en hacerle cosquillas solo para lograr cambiar su opinión. Podía sonar molesto, incluso a veces Hinata lo odiaba. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que estaba haciendo a Komaeda sonreír, así que no era malo en lo absoluto.</p>
<p>Riendo estúpidamente, quedándose sin aire en los pulmones, Hinata estaba desesperado.</p>
<p>—¡Me levantaré, me levantaré, me levantaré! —Esas palabras eran las únicas saliendo de su boca. Con rapidez, porque apenas podía hablar. Estaba riendo demasiado.</p>
<p>Los dedos de Komaeda recorrían todo el torso de Hinata, con las manos bajo la camiseta que usaba para dormir. Se sentía extraño. La suavidad y calidez de la mano derecha de Komaeda, contra su fría y rígida mano izquierda, la mecánica. Hinata tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados acerca de eso.</p>
<p>Komaeda estaba divirtiéndose tanto, probablemente sentía como si tuviera algún tipo de poder. Se reía un poco más suave que Hinata, cualquiera que no estuviera entre esas cuatro paredes podría pensar que se habían vuelto locos.</p>
<p>Estaban locamente enamorados, de todas formas.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, como Komaeda no parecía querer detenerse, Hinata tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Finalmente, la fuerza que había perdido a causa de la falta de energía había vuelto, era momento de pagar con la misma moneda.</p>
<p>En un parpadeo, Komaeda era el que se hallaba con la espalda contra el colchón. Hinata jadeaba, mientras mantenía sus piernas a ambos lados de Komaeda y con las manos justo arriba de sus hombros.</p>
<p>—Oh no, ¡no lo hagas, no lo hagas! ¡Ya está! Te levantaste al final, ¿verdad? —Esas fueron las patéticas excusas de Komaeda, las dijo mientras se cubría la cara con ambos brazos.</p>
<p>—¡Eso no es justo! —La cara de Hinata estaba a un par de centímetros de la de su novio, ahora él era quien iba a divertirse.</p>
<p>Sabía que Komaeda era incluso más cosquilludo que él, así que no perdería la oportunidad de hacerle pagar por despertarlo. Así que, sin dudarlo ni un poco, llevó sus dedos hacia cada punto débil en el cuerpo de Komaeda. Especialmente su barriga y cuello.</p>
<p>Pero no iba a hacerlo solo por venganza. En realidad, tenía un significado más allá de eso.</p>
<p>Tan pronto como empezó a mover sus dedos, Komaeda comenzó a reír también. No obstante, todavía se cubría el rostro con los brazos, como si no quisiera que Hinata lo viera. Apartó uno de ellos con su mano libre, mientras con la otra continuaba con las cosquillas, y no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.</p>
<p>El rostro de Komaeda estaba ruborizado por reírse tanto...</p>
<p>Su resplandeciente sonrisa iluminaba el oscuro cuarto...</p>
<p>Y su dulce risa, la cual era melodía para los oídos de Hinata...</p>
<p>Sí, definitivamente no se arrepentía.</p>
<p>Después de unas cuantas plegarias, Hinata se detuvo. Ambos todavía estaban sin aire, pero las sonrisas no se desvanecían de sus rostros. Hinata sentía que tenía toda su energía de vuelta, aunque no sabía cuánto duraría aquello.</p>
<p>—¿Qué clase de "buenos días" ha sido ese? —exigió una respuesta por todo el desorden que Komaeda había comenzado.</p>
<p>Pero el albino simplemente se quedó sonriendo, se trataba de una de esas brillantes sonrisas que Hinata amaba tanto ver, tan hermosa como escuchar su risa. Simplemente se quedaron viéndose por unos segundos, y Hinata estuvo a punto de decir algo...</p>
<p>Pero lo que no esperaba, de todas formas, fue el repentino beso. Komaeda era tan lindo, Hinata no podía cansarse de él. Sus suaves y finos labios rozando los suyos...</p>
<p>No eran solo dos bocas presionadas juntas, se sentía como un baile de los lentos. Incluso si Hinata sabía que sus labios estaban secos y asquerosos porque recién se despertaba, le bastaba con que los de Komaeda fueran todo lo contrario. Sabían tan bien que Hinata solo quería más y más, pero decidió dejarlos ir porque no era el mejor momento para <em>ir más lejos</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dándose un pequeño espacio, se quedó viendo fijamente al chico debajo de él.</em>
</p>
<p>—¿Has dormido bien? —le preguntó. Estaba un poco sorprendido por cómo el humor de Komaeda eran tan bueno esa mañana. Quizás podría conseguir algunas respuestas con respecto a todas las veces que la noche anterior había tenido que despertarse...</p>
<p>—Por supuesto, ¿por qué no dormiría bien? —Se oía feliz, pero entonces Komaeda entrecerró la vista y pestañeó un par de veces mientras se quedaba viendo el rostro de su novio—. Pero... ¿Tú has dormido bien? Mira esas ojeras...</p>
<p>Los dedos de Komaeda, los de su mano derecha, alcanzaron las mejillas de Hinata y...</p>
<p>Simplemente no sabía qué responder, estaba en blanco.</p>
<p>Si con la oscuridad del cuarto, el cual estaba completamente cerrado por ventanas y puertas, Komaeda podía notar las ojeras que tenía, era bastante claro que no había podido dormir bien en lo absoluto.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, no podía decir "sí, es que te movías demasiado y no pude dormir", porque, incluso si era la verdad, Hinata estaba seguro de que podría lastimar a Komaeda en algún punto.</p>
<p>No tiene sentido hacerle pensar que es su culpa...</p>
<p>Porque, técnicamente, tampoco era la culpa de Komaeda porque no podía controlar sus acciones mientras dormía. Pero, conociéndolo, Hinata sabía que se culparía a sí mismo tal y como solía hacerlo con respecto a su suerte en el pasado.</p>
<p>Afortunadamente, los talentos de Hinata incluían la suerte y cuando ambos se hallaban juntos parecía que ninguno se veía afectado por ningún tipo de fortuna. Así que estaban en su mejor momento, hacía mucho tiempo que Komaeda no mencionaba algo relacionado a su ciclo de suerte...</p>
<p>¿Por qué Hinata volvería a causar esos pensamientos? ¿Habría un resultado positivo de ello? Estaba seguro que no.</p>
<p>Así que, después de perderse en sus pensamientos por unos segundos, volvió a la realidad y le dio a Komaeda una de sus mejores sonrisas reconfortantes, mientras que con sus dedos acariciaba su mejilla.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué no dormiría bien si te tengo a mi lado?</p>
<p>E incluso si ese comentario había sido algo vergonzoso, el rubor en el rostro de Komaeda y su expresión estupefacta hicieron que valiera la pena.</p>
<p>—Y-Yo... Hinata-kun, vine a decirte que el desayuno estaba listo y debe estar frío ahora, ¿sabes...? </p>
<p>Hinata se rio por lo bajo como respuesta y se levantó, liberando a Komaeda.</p>
<p>—Está bien, ¡vayamos!</p>
<p>Entonces, le ofreció a su novio una mano así podría levantarse con facilidad. Sin embargo, Komaeda no la soltó después de levantarse. De hecho, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hinata cuando finalmente estaban ambos de pie, uno en frente del otro.</p>
<p>—¿Estás seguro de que has dormido bien? Todavía puedo ver las ojeras... —Komaeda realmente parecía preocupado.</p>
<p>—De verdad, estoy bien —buscó tranquilizarlo Hinata, quitando los mechones blancos que cubrían el pálido rostro de su novio, y su expresión preocupada solo se hizo más notable—. Quizás solo necesito un café.</p>
<p>Esa fue su excusa. Luego, besó la frente del otro.</p>
<p>—Prepararé café para ti, entonces. —Y Hinata se pudo sentir mejor cuando Komaeda le brindó una de sus despreocupadas sonrisas junto con la respuesta, sus manos todavía acariciándose entre ellas. Aunque no le molestaba que Komaeda tuviera una mano mecánica, siempre lo tomaría por la real, a causa de su calidez y suavidad.</p>
<p>Después de eso, dejaron la cabaña, todavía tomados de las manos. Hinata cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, y fue en ese momento en el que decidió que no daría más explicaciones acerca de lo sucedido la noche anterior.</p>
<p>No importaba ya. Amaba a Komaeda, amaba todo acerca de él. Incluso su comportamiento salvaje durante las noches estaba bien para él, pues podría acostumbrarse a ello.</p>
<p>Acostumbrarse a las noches extrañas y acostumbrarse a las cosquillas matutinas. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>